OS: Parfois, je dis des trucs royalement idiots
by lois1912
Summary: J'ai cette manie atroce, quand je suis nerveuse, de dire et faire des trucs complétement idiots...


One Shot

_Hey ! Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre... :S C'est un petit One Shot qui m'est venu comme ça, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Le prochain chapitre de _Casquette de mon cœur_ est en cours de chantier, j'essaie de m'avancer pour pouvoir vous poster plus régulièrement les chapitres!  
_

_Voilà, bonne lectuuure !  
_

* * *

Parfois, je dis des trucs royalement idiots…

J'ai cette manie atroce, quand je suis nerveuse, de dire et faire des trucs complétement idiots. Parfois, j'essaie de faire une blague lors d'une dispute entre des personnes que j'aime, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère et leur montrer que finalement c'est bête de se crier dessus comme ça… Et tout ce que j'arrive à faire, c'est m'attirer des regards rageurs voire pire : devenir le sujet principal de la dispute et que tout ça finisse en guerre interplanétaire. Aliens VS Humains…Moi je me sens plus comme l'Alien qui sait pas ce qu'il fout dans le sujet premier de l'engueulade : « Tu peux pas secouer tes mains dans l'évier avant d'aller chercher le torchon et foutre de l'eau partout sur le sol?» pour partir dans un sujet de tragédie mélodramatique qui n'a pas de rapport mais qui est quand même essentiel dans le débat et qui devient LE problème à résoudre de notre existence sur cette planète : « Quand tu nettoies le sol, tu mets bien de l'eau que j'sache ? »…

« Que j'sache » les mots les plus spontanément imprononçables des mots qu'on prononce spontanément…Parce qu'il existe des mots qu'on ne prononce pas évidement. Comme le mot « ascenseur » quand tu te démènes pour monter ces p*t**ns d'escaliers parce que c'est meilleur pour la forme…Ou encore les mots « lit chaud », « tropiques », et « chocolat chaud » en plein hiver sibérien…Bref vous avez compris l'idée.

Reprenons le fil. Il m'arrive surtout d'agir de façon absurde ou de déblatérer des choses idiotes quand je fais quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait ou dans un domaine où je ne suis pas extrêmement à l'aise. Lors de mes premières fois surtout. C'est plutôt ennuyeux. C'est en majeure partie pour cela que je n'ai pas confiance en moi.

La première fois que j'ai croqué dans une glace j'ai eu cette réaction que beaucoup ont, totalement débile soit dit en passant : « Aaah c'est froid ! ». Sans blague …D'où son nom : glace. Pas besoin de faire une analogie détaillée entre le mot glace et froid ou de savoir énoncer une quelconque théorie Freudienne pour savoir ça…enfin je crois.

La première fois que j'ai pris l'avion à côté d'une personne en pleurs à l'idée de voler (et étant moi-même terrifiée), en essayant de la consoler j'ai appelé une hôtesse et lui ai dit « Madame, cet avion fonctionne bien ? Je veux dire nous pesons surement des tonnes et des tonnes avec les bagages et tout mais au pire si nous tombons nous aurons…les gratte-ciels pour nous retenir ? », j'essayais de me rattraper pitoyablement. « Je veux dire dans tous les cas, même si nous ne volons pas avec les ailes qui bougent, vous savez comme les oiseaux ou comme les mouches…je veux dire pas comme une mouche qui se scratche contre une paroi. Ce n'est pas comme si une comparaison pouvait être faite entre une mouche et un avion…enfin…Bref, ce que je voulais VRAIMENT dire c'est que : nous n'allons pas nous scratcher n'est-ce pas ? » Ai-je dit avec une anémie sans nom. J'étais rouge de honte, presque les larmes aux yeux moi aussi tellement j'avais été nulle et la pauvre dame à côté de moi était encore plus mal. L'hôtesse me regardait dans un état d'hébétude avec un sourire ultra Bright coincé qui veut dire « Ma pauvre fille…» et moi avec un air qui veut dire « Vous inquiétez pas, je peux sauter par la fenêtre… » …

Lors de ma première audition de piano, en descendant les marches qui menaient à la scène où était placé le piano. La salle était une sorte d'auditorium. Il faisait noir dans l'audience, mais un projecteur illuminait le pianiste et le suivait lors de sa descente des escaliers. Descente pendant laquelle le public applaudissait le nouveau-venu ou la nouvelle-venue. J'étais vraiment angoissée à l'idée de jouer sur cette scène. Imaginant les pires scénarios où le public hilare se moque dans l'obscurité de la salle pendant que moi, Bella Swan, je suis tétanisée devant les touches du piano avec un énorme trou de mémoire et éblouie par les projecteurs qui m'empêchent de lire ma partition trop blanche. Bref. J'avais TOUT imaginé, sauf ce qui allait suivre.

« Et maintenant c'est au tour de la jeune Bella Swan de nous jouer son morceau ! »

…

« Bella ? Allez! Viens n'ai pas peur ! »

Bella? Merde. C'est moi. Mon corps se leva. Moi, telle qu'Alice était au pays des merveilles, j'étais à 3000 lieux d'ici, une tenue rayée et un boulet de plomb au pied. Bella au pays des cauchemars.

Le public commença à applaudir chaleureusement pour m'encourager. J'avançais en claudiquant, les pieds un peu trainant et les yeux plantés sur ce piano à queue qui n'attendait que moi cet enfoiré. J'avais l'impression de faire mon chemin de condamnée sous projecteur. Chaque pas maladroit, chaque marche me rapprochant du supplice ultime. Je tremblais comme une feuille et ne voyais pas ou je marchais. Et…PATATRAS ! Je m'étalais de tout mon long sur les trois dernières marches qui me séparaient du traitre, le piano. L'audience émit une brève exclamation puis retint son souffle. Je restais quelques secondes dans cette position gênante sous le regard inquiet du public, puis je me relevais précipitamment. Petit rire nerveux. C'est là que j'eus ce reflexe idiot de jeter un regard derrière moi …Vous savez ? Celui que vous avez quand il vous arrive la même chose dans la rue ? Des fois que quelqu'un m'aurait vu m'échouer lamentablement sur le sol…

La première fois que j'ai dormi chez une copine de l'école: Amanda. Sa mère nous avait fait des lits séparés : moi sur le lit en hauteur, elle en dessous. Après avoir chahuté un moment, Amanda s'était endormie profondément. Moi, j'étais incapable de fermer l'œil. Ce n'était pas MON lit dans lequel j'étais lovée. Et si je ne me réveillais jamais ? Et si ma couverture m'attaquait sauvagement durant la nuit ? Je voyais déjà les gros titres dans les journaux : « Jeune fille étouffée par une couverture rageuse, le drame de la semaine ». Je posais alors cette question d'un non-sens profond mais qui vient totalement naturellement : « Tu dors ? »… Comme si elle allait me répondre « Oui »…Pfff aujourd'hui on me pose cette question idiote je réponds : « Nan, je regarde l'intérieur de mes paupières bouffon ! ».

Et enfin MA première fois. La fameuse… Avec ce garçon insupportablement beau et arrogant. Qu'est-ce que je foutais avec lui ? J'étais persuadée que je l'aimais alors qu'en fait, au fond, je crois que c'était une sorte de vengeance personnelle…Ça reste à méditer…

Bref nous étions en plein ébat. Je ne vais pas dire que l'amour entre nous était palpable parce que ce mec-là couchait comme il changeait de capote…(Qui a compris cette phrase tordue?) Mais enfin c'était plutôt intense. J'avais été d'abord vraiment stressée et puis finalement j'avais été prise dans l'action. Je dois avouer que c'était plutôt vraiment bien. Il était vraiment doué.Nous nous déshabillions. Nous étions tous les deux torses nus pour le moment. Je mimais en quelque sorte ses gestes, ayant peur d'encore faire quelque chose de gênant. Il enleva doucement mon jean me laissant en culotte. Je passais alors mes doigts vers l'ouverture de son pantalon en essayant d'avoir l'air subtile. Il me fixait avec ses yeux émeraude déstabilisants. Je retins un gémissement et m'affairais prestement sur sa fermeture éclair. Comme pour aller plus vite, Edward descendis lui-même son pantalon avec un sourire insolent collé sur les lèvres. J'étais angoissée à l'idée que nous soyons bientôt tous les deux presque nus. Il m'embrassa fougueusement et enleva mon shorty. Là, maintenant, il avait une longueur d'avance sur moi et ne me laissais plus faire. Il s'empara de mon dernier vêtement et le dégrafa pour l'envoyer valser énergiquement à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'étais nue comme un ver devant son regard vert, impudent. Je rougis violemment. Il eut alors un sourire en coin du genre vainqueur, ce qui m'énerva au plus haut point. A mon tour! Je le poussais violement en l'embrassant. J'étais sur lui, mes genoux de part et d'autres de son superbe corps insupportablement beau et musclé. J'avais enfin le dessus. Je souri d'un sourire carnassier. Je déposais des baisers de sa mâchoire à son torse, ses pectoraux, ses abdominaux…pour en venir à ce V montrant la direction à suivre. Seulement, je n'étais pas du genre à suivre les indications qu'on me donne. Rebelle, je continuais mes embrassades m'arrêtant toujours au même endroit. Ouais, il commençait à languir d'impatience le goujat. C'est ce que je voulais. Alors, tout doucement et avec la plus grande patience du monde, j'entrepris de soulever les bordures de son slip. Il gémit. Je souris, fière. Ma main partis à la conquête de son sexe. Il gémit une nouvelle fois se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Et moi, j'entamais tout juste ma vengeance. J'enlevais complétement son slip et le regardais de la même manière que lui l'avait fait tout à l'heure. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes je me rendis compte de la situation. Son engin sorti, moi le regardant fixement. Je rougis violement et sorti… :

-Euh…Ya tout là ?

…

Ouais je suis maladroite, voilà c'est ce mot que je cherchais…mais parfois ça a du bon !

* * *

_Tadaaa! Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé? Non, je ne suis pas traumatisée par les pianos à queue et les auditions...^^ Combien ont essayé de prononcer vite "Que j'sache" pour vérifier? Combien se sont reconnus ? Racontez-moi le truc le plus idiot que vous avez fait! Vous inquiétez pas, je suis moi-même une gourde olympique. Sachez que parfois, je dis des trucs royalement idiots..._


End file.
